


Shouldn't

by justthehiddles



Series: Should... [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Language, Luke is pissed, Luke takes the piss out of Tom, Paparazzi, Swearing, Tom fucked up, keep it in your pants Tom, mentions of cheating, pure comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom came over to help Emma celebrate her birthday and one thing led to another.  And the two of them are splashed all of the gossip columns.  Luke must now fix this but not before giving an earful to Tom.





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to my series Should... Feel free to read. It is meant to be read after Chapter 5.

For the first time in a long time, Luke seemed well rested. With Tom in California with a big project on board, Luke breathed easy. Movie projects gave Tom little time to get himself into the trouble that made Luke wish he became an educator. Or so Luke thought. 

Not long after Tom arrived in L.A., he text Luke about an actress called Emma Masters. Tom often spoke with great fondness about this Emma and one night in New York. Luke knew there was more to the story but never pressed for more details to maintain deniability. He now regretted that decision.

As Luke sat down for dinner, his phone rang. He recognized the number of one of his assistants.

“Hello?” 

“You need to check our email now.” a stern voice responded on the other end of the line.

“What did he do now?” Luke sniped back. He feared the ridiculous video someone posted to social media. “You ever heard of someone called Emma Masters?”

“I’m going to the office.” he snapped as the blood drained from his face.

-

Luke rapped his fingers on the glass desktop as he scrolled through his news feed. Only speculation as to why Tom’s car remained unmoved. There could be an innocent explanation, but Luke knew better. He dialed Tom’s cell number once again.

“Hey Tom, it’s Luke again. I really need to speak to you, mate. Call me.” he said in as cheery a tone as he could manage under the circumstances. 

He switched off the light before emailing the assistant handling Tom and told her to call him when any new information surfaced. There was not much to do at this point and headed home and wait for Tom’s call. He left two more unanswered voice mails and several unread messages before calling it a night.

The next morning, Luke woke up and saw Tom never called. Or text. Or apparently left the house. And the headlines rolled by on Luke’s screen. Hiddles Home wrecker. Costars in Love Nest. 

“No.. No Nooo!” Luke cursed as he jumped from the bed and punched in Tom’s phone. Tom picked up.

“Luke, I…”

“What in the bloody hell were you thinking?”

“Luke it’s not like that. I was coming up for her birth…”

“You plan these kinds of things to torture me don’t you, Thomas?” Luke spitted into the phone. He could sense Tom wincing on the other end of the line at his full first name.

“No, it wasn’t planned.”

“Hard to believe.”

“Luke. Her horrible boyfriend left her alone on her birthday. What was I supposed to do? Leave her alone. I came over to have some cake. One thing lead to another…” Tom explained with a tense tone.

“And you slipped and fell.” Luke snapped back.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

“I’m not discussing that with you now. I’ll call when I get home.”

Tom ended the call. Luke threw the phone onto the bed, watching it bounce before falling onto the floor. This was not a good sign.

-

In the time it took Tom to call Luke back, new photos appeared on the Internet. Photos of Tom and this Emma girl kissing at her front door. Tom wore the same clothes from Friday and Emma appeared in what could only be described as pajamas. Their embrace was not one of two people who just met but long time lovers. Luke felt the knot in his stomach tighten and he grabbed for his trusty antacids. His phone rang, and he picked up knowing it was Tom.

“You prat.”

“I beg your pardon?” Tom questioned.

“KISSING AT THE FRONT DOOR?!?” Luke bellowed.

Tom cleared his throat. “I didn’t see the cameras.”

“I don’t doubt that. What with you blinded by love or was lust?”

“Watch your tone, Luke, when speaking about Emma to me!” Tom’s voice raised to match Luke’s. 

Tom knew Luke meant well, but he was not about to allow anyone even his publicist to speak ill of the woman he was falling in love with. He would take the brunt of Luke’s punishment to save Emma the pain.

“What exactly is going on between the two of you?”

Tom gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s complicated, Luke.”

“I am sure it is. But try to explain Tom.” Luke responded with a dry tone.

Tom ran through the whole thing about the movie, his feelings, and Bryce. Tom left out anything about New York five years ago. It was none of Luke’s business. 

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose once Tom finished.

“So… correct if I am wrong. I went over to the house of your beautiful co-star, whom you have feelings for, to celebrate her birthday, while her long term live-in boyfriend was away on a business trip. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND, YOU WANK?!?” 

“Soon to be ex and complete jerk boyfriend.” Tom stated.

“But not an ex yet. That makes you the other man, Thomas, you tit.” Luke countered. “I am coming out to L.A. today.”

“That is not necessary, Luke. I have things…”

“… under control. I think you lost control of the situation when you took your pants off Tom.”

Tom stifled a comment.

“Fine. You can meet Emma.”

“You bet your ass I am meeting her. And you. Together. We need to straighten this mess out.”

“Whatever you say. You’re the boss.” Tom gave a little snap to tone. 

“Don’t patronize, Thomas. It is so unbecoming. I will call you when I arrive.”

“Of course.”

“And Tom? Is there anything else you want to tell me before I get there? I don’t like surprises.”

Tom grimaced. 

“Nothing Luke.” he lied. “See when you get out here.”

“Goodbye, Tom.”

“Bye Luke.”

Tom hung up the phone and began to sweat.


End file.
